Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky
Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky (Japanese: クロスマキシマム2: エクシードスカイ Hepburn: Kurosu Makishimamu 2: Ekushīdo sukai) is a tactical role-playing game produced by Namco Bandai Games that features characters from the Pretty Cure, Cartoon Network, Kamen Rider, Ultraman, SNK and Gundam, five TV series & one game company. Released for the Nintendo Switch and PlayStation 4 in Worldwide on July 1, 2018, Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky has many similarities to the Super Robot Wars series, also produced by Bandai Namco. Two editions of the game was released, a regular version and an Ultra Sound Edition featuring background music from the respective series. The game is a direct sequel of Cross Maximum and an entry of the Compati Hero series. Gameplay Similar like the previous game, but added little system, like change modes, like Beginner mode, Easy mode, Middle Mode, Pro Mode & Professional mode. Series List Pretty Cure * Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart * Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart the Movie * Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash☆Star * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash☆Star Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu! * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! * Fresh Pretty Cure! * Fresh Pretty Cure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!? * Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! * Heartcatch Pretty Cure! * Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!? * Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! * Suite Pretty Cure♪ * Suite Pretty Cure♪ : Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody! * Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana * Smile Pretty Cure! * Smile Pretty Cure!: Ehon no Naka wa Minna Chiguhagu! * Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi * Doki Doki! Pretty Cure * Doki Doki! Pretty Cure: Mana Kekkon!!? Mirai ni Tsunagu Kibō no Dress * Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi * Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! * Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina * Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi * Go! Princess Pretty Cure * Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Go! Go!! Gouka Sanbon Date!!! * Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ * Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! * Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!: Kiseki no Henshin! Cure Mofurun! * Pretty Cure All Stars Min'na de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! * KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode * KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille! * Pretty Cure Dream Stars! * HUGtto! Pretty Cure * HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories * Pretty Cure Super Stars! Cartoon Network * Dexter's Laboratory * The Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls Z * Samurai Jack * Codename: Kids Next Door * Ben 10: Omniverse * Generator Rex * Adventure Time * Regular Show * Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall * Steven Universe * Uncle Grandpa Kamen Rider * Kamen Rider (1971) * Kamen Rider V3 * Kamen Rider X * Kamen Rider Amazon * Kamen Rider Stronger * Skyrider * Kamen Rider Super-1 * Kamen Rider ZX * Kamen Rider Black * Kamen Rider Black RX * Shin Kamen Rider * Kamen Rider ZO * Kamen Rider J * Kamen Rider Kuuga * Kamen Rider Agito(with Movie) * Kamen Rider Ryuki(with Movie) * Kamen Rider Faiz(with Movie) * Kamen Rider Blade(with Movie) * Kamen Rider Hibiki(with Movie) * Kamen Rider Kabuto(with Movie) * Kamen Rider Den-O(with Movie) * Kamen Rider Kiva(with Movie) * Kamen Rider Decade(with Movie) * Kamen Rider W(with Movie) * Kamen Rider OOO(with Movie) * Kamen Rider Fourze(with Movie) * Kamen Rider Wizard(with Movie) * Kamen Rider Gaim(with Movie) * Kamen Rider Drive(with Movie) * Kamen Rider Ghost(with Movie) * Kamen Rider #1 (2016) * Kamen Rider Amazons * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid(with Movie) * Kamen Rider Build Ultraman * Ultraman(with Movie) * UltraSeven(with Movie) * The Return of Ultraman * Ultraman Ace * Ultraman Taro * Ultraman Leo * The☆Ultraman * Ultraman 80 * Ultraman: The Adventure Begins * Ultraman: Towards of The Future * Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero * Ultraman Zearth * Ultraman Tiga(with Movie) * Ultraman Dyna(with Movie) * Ultraman Gaia(with Movie) * Ultraman Neos * Ultraman Cosmos(with Movie) * Ultraman Nexus(with Movie) * Ultraman Max * Ultraman Mebius(with Movie) * Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends * Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial * Ultraman Saga * Ultraman Ginga * Ultraman Ginga S(with Movie) * Ultraman X(with Movie) * Ultraman Orb(with Movie) * Ultraman Geed(with Movie) SNK * Ikari Warriors * Athena * Psycho Soldier * Fatal Fury: King of Fighters * Fatal Fury 2 * Fatal Fury 3 * Fatal Fury Special * Real Bout: Fatal Fury * Real Bout: Fatal Fury 2 * Real Bout: Fatal Fury Special * Fatal Fury: Wild Ambiltion * Garou: Marks of the Wolves * Art of Fighting * Art of Fighting 2 * Art of Fighting 3 * Kinzuna Encounter * Savage Regin * The King of Fighters' 94 * The King of Fighters' 95 * The King of Fighters' 96 * The King of Fighters' 97 * The King of Fighters' 98 * The King of Fighters' 99 * The King of Fighters' 2000 * The King of Fighters' 2001 * The King of Fighters' 2002 * The King of Fighters' 2002 Unlimited Match * The King of Fighters' 2003 * The King of Fighters XI * KOF: Maximum Impact * KOF: Maximum Impact 2 * KOF: Maximum Impact Regulation A * The King of Fighters XII * The King of Fighters XIII * The King of Fighters XIV * Metal Slug * Metal Slug 2/X * Metal Slug 3 * Metal Slug Advance * Metal Slug 4 * Metal Slug 5 * Metal Slug 6 * Metal Slug 7/XX * Metal Slug Attack * NeoGeo Battle Coliseum * Samurai Shodown * The Last Blade Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam: MS 08th Team * Mobile Suit Gundam: 0080: War in the Pocket * Mobile Suit Gundam: 0083: Stardust Memory * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn * Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 * Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam * Mobile Suit Victory Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt * Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis * Mobile Fighter G Gundam * New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz * After War Gundam X * Turn A Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE * Model Suit Gunpla Building Beginning G * Gundam Build Fighters Try: Island Wars * Gundam Reconguista in G * Mobile Suit Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans(2nd Season) * Gundam Build Diver Playable Characters Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky has a total of 320 playable characters, 31 from the Cartoon Network Shows, 40 from the Ultra Series, 43 from the Gundam series, 57 from the Pretty Cure Series, 61 from the SNK Games, 85 from Kamen Rider Series and 2 original characters, Cassandra & Streamer. Iconic enemies from the six series also make an appearance. Pretty Cure * Cure Black * Cure White * Shiny Luminous * Cure Bloom/Cure Bright * Cure Egret/Cure Windy * Cure Dream * Cure Rouge * Cure Lemonade * Cure Mint * Cure Aqua * Milky Rose * Cure Peach * Cure Berry * Cure Pine * Cure Passion * Cure Blossom * Cure Marine * Cure Sunshine * Cure Moonlight * Cure Melody * Cure Rhythm * Cure Beat * Cure Muse * Cure Happy * Cure Sunny * Cure Peace * Cure March * Cure Beauty * Cure Heart * Cure Diamond * Cure Rosetta * Cure Sword * Cure Ace * Cure Lovely * Cure Princess * Cure Honey * Cure Fortune * Cure Flora * Cure Mermald * Cure Twinkle * Cure Scarlet * Cure Miracle * Cure Magical * Cure Felice * Cure Mofurun * Cure Whip * Cure Custard * Cure Gelato * Cure Macaron * Cure Chocolat * Cure Parfait * Pikario * Cure Pekorin * Cure Yell * Cure Ange * Cure Etoile * Cure Macherie * Cure Amour * Cure Echo Cartoon Network * Dexter * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Hyper Blossom * Rolling Bubbles * Powered Buttercup * Jack * Numbuh One * Numbuh Two * Numbuh Three * Numbuh Four * Numbuh Five * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Rook Blonko * Rex Salazar * Agent Six * Hobo Six * Finn the Human * Jake the Dog * Marceline * Mordecai * Rigby * Muscle Man * High Five Ghost * Steven Universe * Garent * Pearl * Uncle Grandpa Kamen Rider * Kamen Rider 1 (2016 incarnation) * Kamen Rider 2 * Kamen Rider V3 * Rider Man * Kamen Rider X * Kamen Rider Amazon * Kamen Rider Stronger * Skyrider * Kamen Rider Super-1 * Kamen Rider ZX * Kamen Rider Black * Kamen Rider Black RX * Kamen Rider Shin * Kamen Rider ZO * Kamen Rider J * Kamen Rider Kuuga * Kamen Rider Agito * Kamen Rider G3-X * Kamen Rider Grills * Kamen Rider Another Agito * Kamen Rider Ryuki * Kamen Rider Knight * Kamen Rider Zolda * Kamen Rider Faiz * Kamen Rider Kaixa * Kamen Rider Delta * Kamen Rider Blade * Kamen Rider Garren * Kamen Rider Chalice * Kamen Rider Leangle * Kamen Rider Hibiki * Kamen Rider Ibuki * Kamen Rider Todoroki * Kamen Rider Kabuto * Kamen Rider Gatack * Kamen Rider Drake * Kamen Rider Den-O * Kamen Rider Zeronos * Kamen Rider NEW Den-O * Kamen Rider Kiva * Kamen Rider Ixa * Kamen Rider Saga * Kamen Rider Dark Kiva * Kamen Rider Decade * Kamen Rider Diend * Kamen Rider Kivala * Kamen Rider W * Kamen Rider Accel * Kamen Rider Skull * Kamen Rider Joker * Kamen Rider OOO * Kamen Rider Birth * Kamen Rider Birth Prototype * Kamen Rider Aqua * Kamen Rider Fourze * Kamen Rider Meteor * Kamen Rider Nadeshiko * Kamen Rider Wizard * Kamen Rider Beast * Kamen Rider Mage * Kamen Rider Gaim * Kamen Rider Baron * Kamen Rider Ryugen * Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin * Kamen Rider Drive * Kamen Rider Mach * Kamen Rider Chaser * Kamen Rider Ghost * Kamen Rider Specter * Kamen Rider Necrom * Kamen Rider Amazon Omega * Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha * Kamen Rider Amazon Neos * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid * Kamen Rider Brave * Kamen Rider Snipe * Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo * Kamen Rider Genm * Kamen Rider Para-DX * Kamen Rider Poppy * Ride-Player Nico * Kamen Rider Build * Kamen Rider Cross-Z * Kamen Rider Grease * Kamen Rider Rouge Ultraman * Ultraman * Zoffy * UltraSeven * Ultraman Jack * Ultraman Ace * Ultraman Taro * Ultraman Leo * Astra * Ultraman Joneus * Ultraman 80 * Ultraman Scott * Ultraman Chuck * Ultrawoman Beth * Ultraman Great * Ultraman Powered * Ultraman Zearth * Ultraman Tiga * Ultraman Dyna * Ultraman Gaia * Ultraman Agul * Ultraman Neos * UltraSeven 21 * Ultraman Cosmos * Ultraman Justice * Ultraman Nexus/Ultraman Noa * Ultraman Max * Ultraman Zenon * Ultraman Mebius * Hunter Knight Tsurugi/Ultraman Hikari * Ultraman Zero * Mirror Knight * Glen Fire * Jean-Bot * Jean-Nine * Ultraman Saga * Ultraman Ginga * Ultraman Victory * Ultraman X * Ultraman Orb * Ultraman Geed SNK * Ralf Jones * Clark Still * Athena * Athena Asamiya * Sie Kensou * Terry Bogard * Andy Bogard * Joe Higashi * Mai Shiranui * Blue Mary * Kim Kaphawn * Rock Howard * Bonne Jenet * Ryo Sakazaki * Robert Garcia * Yuri Sakazaki * King * Sho Hayate * Rosa * Kyo Kusanagi * Iori Yagami * Leona Heidern * Shingo Yabuki * K' Dash * Maxima * Whip * Kula Diamond * Angel * Nameless * Ash Crimson * Elisabeth Blanctorche * Alba Meira * Soiree Meira * Luise Meyrink * Ninon Beart * Shun'ei * Sylvie Paula Paula * Marco Rossi * Tarma Roving * Eri Kasamoto * Fiolina Germi * Trevor Spacey * Nadia Cassel * Walter Ryan * Tyra Bison * Red Goblin * Midori * Caroline * Towa * Mira * Vatn * Dragunov * Yoshino * Yuki * Ai * Haohmaru * Nakoruru * Kaede * Moriya * Akari Ichijou * Setsuna Gundam * Shiro Amada - RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 * Christina Mackenzie - RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" * Kou Uraki - RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium" * Kamille Bidan - MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam * Judau Ashta - MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam * Amuro Ray - RX-93 ν Gundam * Banagher Links - RX-0 Unicorn Gundam * Riddhe Marcenas - RX-0 N Unicorn Gundam 2 Banshee Norn * Mufti Nabiyu Erin - RX-105 Ξ (Xi) Gundam * Harrison Martin - F91 Gundam F91 * Seabook Arno (Kincade Nau) / Tobia Arronax - XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 * Uso Ewin - LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam * Io Flemming ** FA-78 Full Armor Gundam (Thunderbolt Ver.) ** RX-78AL Atlas Gundam * Quentin Fermo - RX-78AN-01 Gundam AN-01 "Tristan" * Domon Kasshu - GF13-017HJII God Gundam * Allenby Beardsley - GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam * Heero Yuy - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Ver.) * Duo Maxwell - XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Ver.) * Trowa Barton - XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai (EW Ver.) * Quatre Raberba Winner - XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai (EW Ver.) * Chang Wufei - XXXG-01S-2 Altron Gundam (EW Ver.) * Zechs Merquise - OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III * Garrod Ran - GX-9901 DX Gundam Double X * Loran Cehack - SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam * Shinn Asuka / Lunamaria Hawke - ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam * Shinn Asuka - ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam * Kira Yamato - ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam * Athrun Zala - ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam * Setsuna F. Seiei - GNT-0000 00 QanT * Lockon Stratos - GN-010 Gundam Zabanya * Allelujah Haptism - GN-011 Gundam Harute * Tieria Erde - CB-002 Raphael Gundam * Graham Aker - GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) * Flit Asuno - AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Glansa * Captain Ash - AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Black Hound * Kio Asuno - AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX * Haru Irei - GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam * GAT-X105B/CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos * KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam * YG-111 Gundam G-Self * ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupin Rex * GN-00D 00 Gundam Diver Original * Cassandra "Cassie" Legendson * Streamer Brown Support Characters Pretty Cure * Fusion(Pretty Cure)/Fus-chan * Dune * Oresky * Red Cartoon Network * Professor Utonium * Max Tennyson * Princess Bubblegum Kamen Rider * Urataros * Kintaros * Ryuutaros * Ankh Ultraman * Father of Ultra * Mother of Ultra * Ultraman King SNK * Sophia Greenville * Heirden * Adelhein Bernstein Gundam * Haro Original * Legendson Family ** Jenny Legendson ** Gordon Legendson ** Nadia Legendson * Harry Brown Enemy Characters Pretty Cure * Black Hole Cartoon Network * Vilgax * Mojo Jojo * Mandark Kamen Rider * Kamen Rider Odin * Kamen Rider Nega Den-O * Kamen Rider Cronus * Kamen Rider Evol * Kamen Rider Mad Rouge Ultraman * Ultraman Belial * Darklops Zero SNK * Abigail * Beatriz * Allen O'Neil * General Donald Morden * Nova * Vita * Igniz * Rugal Bernstein * Orochi * Goenitz * Orochi Yashiro * Orochi Shermie * Orochi Chris * Wild Iori * Wild Leona * Geese Howard * Mars People * Goodman Gundam * Turn X * Gundam Throne Drei Original * Nogumia * Grokima Music See also: Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky/Soundtrack Voice Cast * Nana Mizuki as Cure Blossom & Bubbles * Megumi Han as Cure Princess & Caroline * Chiwa Saito as Blossom(in Previous Installment(Cross Maximum), Megumi Han as Blossom) * Sōichirō Hoshi as Ben Tennyson & Kira Yamato (Strike Freedom Gundam) * Mamoru Miyano as Setsuna F. Seiei (00 QanT), Ultraman Zero & Rock Howard * Romi Park as Finn the Human & Loran Cehack (∀ Gundam) * Yuichi Nakamura as Brave(Commander Type), Ultraman X & Full Armor Gundam/Gundan Altas * Misato Fukuen as Cure Happy & Buttercup * Toshihiko Seki as Duo Maxwell (Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Ver.)), Feedback & Kamen Rider Den-O * Tomokazu Seki as Domon Kasshu (God Gundam) & Glen Fire * Hikaru Midorikawa as Dune, Kamen Rider Nega Den-O, Mirror Knight & Heero Yuy (Wing Gundam Zero(EW Ver.)) * Showtaro Morikubo as Rex Salazar * Takehito Koyasu as Tallgeese III, Turn X, Shingo Yabuki, Fusion & Oresky * Megumi Nakajima as Cure Lovely * Rie Kugimiya as Cure Ace, Gundam Throne Drei & Dexter * Tōru Furuya as Amuro Ray (ν Gundam) * Shimamura Yu as Cure Flora * Emiri Katō as Hyper Blossom * Nami Miyahara as Rolling Bubbles * Machiko Kawana as Powered Buttercup * Yuki Kaji as Trevor Spacey * Hiroshi Kamiya as Red Goblin, Jean-Bot & Raphael Gundam * Miyu Irino as Mandark & Jean-Nine * Ami Koshimizu as Cure Melody & Mai Shiranui * Shin-ichiro Mikii as Marco Rossi & Gundam Zabanya * Jouji Nakata as Nogumia & Grokima Gallery Trivia * This game marks the first appearance of characters from SNK franchises in the Compati Hero Series. Category:Cross Maximum Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Kamen Rider Category:Ultraman Category:SNK Playmore Category:Gundam Category:RPG Games Category:Tactical RPG Category:Pretty Cure Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Compati Hero Series Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Category:Role-playing Game Category:RPG Category:RPGs Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Sequel Category:CERO A Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Gundam Wing Category:2018 video games Category:2018 Category:2018 games Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PlayStation 4 Category:SNK Category:Toei Category:Metal Slug Category:The King of Fighters Category:Samurai Shodown Category:The Last Blade Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Category:Fatal Fury Category:Art of Fighting Category:Garou Category:Garou: Mark of The Wolves Category:Savage Reign Category:Kizuna Encounter Category:Ben 10 Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Dexters Laboratory Category:Samurai Jack Category:Tsuburaya Category:Tokusatsu Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:Uncle Grandpa Category:Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall Category:Sunrise Category:Generator Rex Category:Regular Show Category:Steven Universe Category:FusionFall Category:Crossovers Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Category:Gundam 00 Category:Gundam SEED DESTINY